Ayesha catches a Keeper
by Alabaster Princess
Summary: A Valentines gift for my friend ElainePotter. graphic one shot when Ayesha and Ron realise their feelings for each other. Ron Weasley/OC


Starry's story.

She had watched him from afar for some time now. She was unsure when she had made the transition from merely curious to hopelessly obsessed. Most people looked straight past him to his famous best friend, popular brothers or clever girl friend. But for some reason, Ayesha was transfixed by Ronald Bilius Weasley. She loved his longish red hair and the charming way he blushed when he was embarrassed or confused, and she was impressed by his tactical mind that rarely lost a chess match and his determination to continue playing Quidditch despite his initial lack of skill and crippling lack of confidence.

Over the last few year he had gone from thin and gawky to tall and muscular. She was popular in her own house, and with the boys but for some reason no-one quite caught her eye the way Harry Potter's faithful friend had. She had watched him covertly whenever she could and as Ravenclaw's chaser she had plenty of opportunity to do so under the guise of Quidditch practice or matches.

One day she noticed that he had snuck away from Harry and Hermione, looking very shifty. She decided to follow him. She held back long enough not to be noticed as he circuitously made his way to the seventh floor, stopping outside a tapestry of some mad wizard with a bunch of trolls in tutus. Her brows furrowed in confusion as he paced back and forth until a door appeared in the wall. She almost gasped in surprise, but caught herself before she could give away her position. She had heard of the Room of Requirement before from her friends who had been in Dumbledore's Army, but had never been in before. She was worried that the door would disappear as she had been told it would, when he entered but fortunately for her, in his haste he had left the door ajar a crack. She snuck a peek into the room, which had transformed into a small but decadent boudoir, decorated in red and gold with a comfortable bed and a large fire. On the bed lay Ron Weasley, his pants around his ankles and his cock in his hand, furiously beating himself off. Ayesha felt herself get wet at the sight of his impressive tool and the look of ecstasy on his face. She found herself emboldened by her arousal, silently slipping into the room and quietly but firmly closing the door behind her. She crept up to the bed.

"Need some help with that?" she asked brazenly. He jumped a mile, sat up and backed up against the headboard, a look of completer terror and horror on his face.

"Wh… What?" he spluttered.

"I said; do you want some help with that Ron?" she repeated in a low, husky voice.

"Ab…uh… Ayesha. You…I…" he babbled. She chuckled lightly.

"You're so cute when you're flustered." she smiled, leaning forwards and kissing him on the lips, dropping her Ravenclaw robes to the floor.

He sat there stunned for a moment, then reciprocated the kiss, tentatively moving his hands to her soft breasts.

"Mmm, yes Ron, touch me." she moaned appreciatively. She let her hands roam his defined chest and abs, moving to his member, slowly stroking it.

"Oh Ayesha, that's soo good." he moaned, raising his hips to encourage her.

"Oh Ron, I've wanted you for so long." she growled, sitting back to remove her shirt and skirt, revealing Navy blue satin bra and knickers.

"House pride eh?" he joked, taking in the sight of her Quidditch toned body and soft cocoa flesh. She smiled at him seductively as she flung her underwear to the floor. Ron recovered himself long enough to remove his clothes completely and lay back on the bed, unable to believe his luck.

"Are you ready for me Ron? Do you want to fuck me?" she asked as she climbed onto the bed. He gulped and nodded and she took this as his assent. She slowly lowered herself onto his tumescent cock.

"Bloody hell Ayesha!" he hissed in pleasure as she rode him hard and fast. He ran his pale hands appreciatively over her supple body, enjoying the feel of her silky softness against him.

"Oh Ayesha, you're so hot… so wet… fuck!" he groaned. He ran a hand through her black hair, pulling her down to him for a passionate kiss while his other hand rested in her bottom as it bounced up and down on his torso. "Gods you've got a sexy arse Ayesha." he groaned, suddenly flipping her over and staring into her warm brown eyes.

"You feel so good inside me Ron, please, fuck me!" she begged, so turned on and so close to her climax. Her encouraging words gave him confidence and the change in him was amazing. Suddenly he didn't seem the shy unsure boy everyone else saw; he was the strong and passionate young man she always believed he was as he ploughed into her pussy with long, deep strokes.

"Oh yes, you're so tight!" he moaned, kneading her breasts as he sped up his thrusts.

"Oh Ron, oh fuck, I'm coming!" she gasped, bucking her hips violently against him as she shuddered in orgasm. Her increased wetness and her tight walls clamping round his dick were enough to send Ron over the edge and he spilled his seed inside her with a groan, collapsing onto her as his arms gave way. He lay there for a moment, enjoying how good it felt to bury his face between her breasts, then rolled over to clean up. The Room of Requirement had provided warm soapy water and cloths for them to clean up and a bottle of contraceptive potion for Ayesha, which she downed with a wince.

"That was amazing." Ron said in wonder.

"Yeah, thanks for that Ron. I'm glad you let me help you out." she said smiling while they both dressed.

"You know, for a Ravenclaw, you're bloody thick." he said incredulously.

"What? Why?" she asked, hurt.

"I've fancied you ever since you transferred here from the states." he said in disbelief.

"Really? I thought you were in love with Hermione?" she asked, confused.

"No! Hermione's my best friend, nothing more. It's you I like." he said, blushing.

"I like you too Ron, maybe we could do this again sometime?" she suggested.

"I'd like that." he smiled. "Will you… um… Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked, his ears turning that adorable shade of pink she loved.

"Yes, Ron I'd love to." she replied. His smile returned and he jumped up and down the room with joy.

"Yes! Ayesha's my girlfriend, suck on that Hogwarts!" she sang, making her laugh.

"You know, that's one of the things I love about you Ron, your sense of humour." she giggled.

"We should get back to our common rooms before anyone gets suspicious." he said sadly.

"Ok, you up for a bit of snogging in the fountain courtyard tomorrow though?" she asked.

"Definitely." he agreed, kissing her as they parted for their respective towers.

Just before he was out of earshot she turned and shouted while no-one was around.

"Oh, and Ron, next quid ditch match, I expect you to be waiting in the showers for me post-match." she called with a wink, making him turn pink again. Oh yes, despite missing her friends in America, moving to Britain was the best thing her family ever did!


End file.
